


Coup de Foudre

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Set before Kara becomes Supergirl, before the events of Season 1, on a Dark and Stormy night, while making her way to her sister, she meets with her Soulmate.





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> First touch from your soulmate leaves a symbolic mark on your skin. 
> 
> This is pretty different than my usual style. Inspired by the infamous line: It was a dark and stormy night.

It is a dark and stormy night, the rain falls in torrents without intervals, for the gust of winds sweeping the streets of National City leaves it unchecked. The branches and window panes rattle under the continuous drumming from above. The only struggle against the darkness left in the city are the angry flashes and the flickering beams of the few vehicles still roaming the streets.

Kara Danvers meanders down the main avenue, battered by the thunder, unchecked by the wind and drenched to her bones. Her destination is far and out of reach, she curses against the wind, the very words carried away by the erratic breeze, lost even to those who may hear it. 

It’s fitting really, alone in the middle of the storm, her senses overwhelmed in every way. She’s isolated from everyone, stuck on a world where souls are born by pairs and from a world gone and forgotten. A world without destiny, open to every opportunity for those with the will to take it. 

A flash of light, the sound of an engine covered by the storm’s wrath. A wall of water rises from the slick road and crash onto her, piling cold upon the stack that offends her senses. Her anger rise in a scream, a challenge against the thunder, against the darkness. A taunt against the offending motorist. 

The lights stand still as her scream dies down, the silhouette of a stranger roams from the car and toward her, casting light upon her with a heavy flashlight. The silhouette is merely ten step away from her island of dryness and any signs of it is already gone, slick hair espousing the shape of her head. “Fuck, I’m sorry for splashing you, come on I’ll give you a ride.”

The scream of her anger may have died down in the storm, but it did not go unheard, her tears join the torrential flow. “I’m going to my sister’s place, you don’t have to.” Under so many layers of loneliness, sometimes it feels as if it’s a blanket not to be shared. 

“Are you kidding!?” The silhouette grabs her arm but catches her wrist, stopping her from leaving. The touch is warm, warmer than it should feel, even in contrast to the rain. Everything goes quiet, as if sound itself wound itself up for its explosive return. Lightning strikes a nearby tree! Shards and splinters scatter across the slick pavement and concrete! sparks flutter about, in an ephemeral dance in the rain.

“Take this as a sign, let’s get you the fuck out of here.” The vehicle is a police cruiser with the radio and service lights turned off. The Silhouette, a woman with tan skin and long, dark hair sticking to the side of her face, dripping over the oversized windbreaker and the seat. 

Kara joins her, convinced by the sudden, spectacular fury of the elements. The cracking of thunder resonating in her ears, rattling her nerves and pain centers. She coils on herself, trembling, nearing algidity. The clattering of her teeth prevents words from spilling out. 

A twist of her wrist, a flick against her keys and the engine roars back to life, heat blooms in the vehicle. “I’m going to need your sister’s address.” her voice a smooth veil of silk in a night of jagged, piercing sounds. 

“It’s on Rosebush, near the fourth avenue.” 

  
  


* * *

The door opens on two women, Her sister, wrapped in a thick, rough blanket often given out in emergencies and a woman guiding her by the arm and the waist. “Oh my god, Kara what the hell!?”

“I couldn’t handle the storm and I missed the last bus so I was stuck outside, I tried to walk to get here.” A shameful admission from the Kryptonian, as one of her hands raise to cup her own ear. 

“Yeah we almost got hit by lightning.” The woman brings the girl inside of the apartment, once the shivering woman is sat down at the kitchen island, she wrings her hair free of the exceeding amount of water.

Alex closes the door behind them. “You can stay in until you’re dry, thanks for bringing my sister here. I’m making coffee if you want it!” the sister is tall, her sleeping garments patterned like camouflage. 

“Th-thanks officer.” Kara still shivering, clattering in short burst as her body slowly shed the traumatic cold. 

“Actually, just made detective today.” A proud grin. “Can I use your bathroom?” 

“Sure, Detective.” The sister’s hand extend to guide to the proper door. A grin on her too. 

“Sorry.” Kara makes a sound that should’ve been a laugh, but broken down by the aftershocks of the thunderstorm.

As she washes her hands, It is now that their meeting make sense, that the warmth of their first touch coalesce into reality. A small diamond-like shape, black and glittering like a starry night, nestling in the depth of her palm. 

Maggie comes out of the bathroom, finding the still shivering Kara clutching a mug of coffee for warmth. She sees it, the edge of the diamond-like shape, glittering with stars on the wrist she caught earlier, to stop her from leaving. She does it again, taking the hand, the wrist, the arm between her hands, to never let her go again.

“You were right, the lightning strike was a sign.” Kara admits.

  
  
  



End file.
